1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular computer housings with retractable stabilizers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that large data processing systems are comprised of a plurality of cubicles or modular boxes generally arranged next to each other and containing electronic circuits. The stability and the relative positioning of these cubicles is assured by the large size of their base bearing area and by their weight more than by any mechanical connections of cubicles with each other. However progress in electronic technology has enabled the reduction of the space required for housing of the components, and accordingly the size and weight of the housings has been considerably reduced. In fact, it is intended that these cubicles be placed side by side on top or under working desks. The height and depth limits established by this type of installation concept has reduced the module width by tens of centimeters, e.g., from 15 to 25 cm., while the height and the depth have stayed relatively constant at 60 to 80 cm. in order to obtain optimum space exploitation. Accordingly the height as it relates to its small base renders such an installation quite unstable. In fact, because the weight of such modules has been reduced to a few tens of Kg., any accidental bumps or other forces can upset the module. It is desirable, therefore for these type modules to have greater bearing areas or additional supports to avoid any risk of tipping over and to allow safe installation of these modules in an open space. It is, however, desirable that such supporting structure does not interfere with the juxtaposition of the modules against each other or against any walls, tables or other office furniture against which the modules may abut. Moreover any additional structures should not interfere with the easy handling and packaging of the smaller size.